carebearsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Heart's First Love
Plot Bright Heart Raccoon has a crush with someone who is not a cousin. Story At the forest somewhere closer to the mountain peaks, a female vixen named Mandy Fox is wondering off with sadness because she's very lonely never finding someone else to be in loved with her. She stops on a rock looking at her reflection feeling really sad crying her eyes out. She can't stand to be very lonely. "This is really discouraging. Can't find a decent guy to be in loved with me. Guess I'll never find someone else around anymore," said Mandy. Until 2 cloud cars are coming down on the ground safely and then, they're out of their cloud cars bringing their things for the picnic. Mandy hides behind the bushes waiting for them to leave when suddenly she's taking a sneak peek at them. 3 Care Bears have come to the forest; Tender Heart Bear, Love-A-Lot and Grumpy Bear along with the 3 Care Bear Cousins; Swift Heart Rabbit, Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon. "Who is that?," she asks. "This is a perfect spot for a picnic. What do you think, Love-A-Lot?," Tender Heart Bear asks. "I think it's absolutely perfect. The wilderness is wonderful with great trees and birds chirping. Right, Grumpy?," Love-A-Lot Bear asks. "(grumping) Too perfect. Need some other place to sit down," said Grumpy Bear. "Too much grumpiness getting the best out of him," said Swift Heart Bear. "Let's set everything in that spot close by the bushes. Come on. Bright Heart, get a centerpiece from the Forest of Feelings," said Brave Heart Lion. "No problem, Brave Heart," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he getting the centerpiece from their homeland as Mandy's heart starting to bump really hard and hearts popping out of her head. She's in loved with Bright Heart Raccoon. "Bright Heart. Hmm. What a wonderful name. Maybe I can introducing myself, but, I'm not one of them. Hmm. Maybe I can disguising myself as one of them. Where can I find something to be disguised?," Mandy asks as she's finding something to make a clever disguise of a Care Bear. She did find some paint cans filled with paint and she's taking a red paint and orange paint. The paint cans are belonging to the most terrifing and uncaring genius named Dr. Fright. "My masterpiece is almost finished. Now, all I need is orange and red paint to finish it. Huh? What? WHO TOOK MY PAINT!? What's this? Hmm. Interesting," said Dr. Fright. A little later, Mandy Fox is painting her who tail orange because she has orange fur and half white. Then, she's painting a heart shaped symbol almost like Tender Heart's and a red nose shaped heart. She's all done and said to herself, "Pretty good. So wonderfully well as I do say so myself. Now, to make my own appearance," said Mandy as she's waltzing slowly towards to the picnic area with the Care Bears as Dr. Fright saw her closing towards to his archenemy while smiling evilly to see them suffered without care. He immediately leaving the bushes going back to his workplace trying to finish his project. "Well, time for a delicious desert. Strawberry short cake and it's not shorter at all," said Tender Heart Bear. "Hmm. Yummy! Can't wait to taste it," said Love-A-Lot Bear. Until... "Hope you can have seconds for me," said Mandy. "Wow. She's so beautiful," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "I never seen a Care Bear Cousin around before," said Brave Heart Lion. "Hmm. I don't know if she's a Care Bear Cousin or who is she anyway. What's your name, by the way?," Grumpy Bear asks. "Name's uhh...hmm...Big Heart Fox," Mandy lies to the Care Bears. "Hmm. Okay. She's a very lovely fox like Care Bear Cousin. I never seen her before in my life," said Grumpy Bear. "She's looking fantastic to be part of the Care Bear Family. Aren't you, Big Heart?," Swift Heart Rabbit asks. "Yes, Swift Heart," said Mandy. The Care Bears are helping her out to make people happy with caring and sharing their feelings. Also to be polite, kind and well mannered. Then, she's strolling with Bright Heart Raccoon as his eyes turning hearts and so does she, too. Later that night, all the Care Bears and Cousins are sleeping in their own tents except for Mandy and Bright Heart Raccoon as they're looking at the moonlight for a romantic scene they ever been on. "This has been the most wonderful day I'll never forget. Thank you, Bright Heart and your friends," said Mandy. "Yeah. It has. You know, when I saw you during our picnic lunch, I felt a attraction to you. I'm in loved with you," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "I felt the same thing, Bright Heart," said Mandy as both of them were about to kiss together on their lips until Dr. Fright brings his own present for the Care Bears. He ran off as he put the present in the middle of their tent site. Bright Heart stop their romantic scenery and said, "Hey, Big Heart, take a look at this." "I didn't seen a big box like that before. We better wake up the others," said Mandy. After they're up, Love-A-Lot wondering what's going on with the big present and said, "hmm. This is a big present by someone else. It can't be from the Care Bear Family. It takes too much time for bringing this one of a kind present like this." "Hmm. 'To Care Bears from Dr. Fright.' Dr. Fright trying to be friendlier than evil? Doesn't make any sense," said Brave Heart Lion. "It could be a trap. Let's check it out," said Grumpy Bear as he opening the present up and it reveals a big box. A jack-in-a-box present. "WOW! IT'S A JACK IN A BOX! Who's gonna turn the crane around?," Tender Heart Bear asks. "I'll do it," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she's turning the crane around with the Pop Goes the Weasel theme and Grumpy said, "it doesn't look evil of this box." "Guess he can't do anything evil or uncaring to hurt us," said Swift Heart Rabbit. Then, a big monster pops out and start roaring louder as everyone screaming louder and about to leave while Tender Heart Bear shouting, "EVERYONE, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!," then, the monster continues roaring as it approaching towards to the Care Bears and Mandy. Dr. Fright is right behind his monster creation laughing evilly for his enjoyment. The Care Bears and Mandy are running away from the monstrous freak. The monster cuts one tree down and about to hit Swift Heart as she saw it coming. She screams louder as Grumpy saw her in pearl so he ran very quickly while shouting. "I'M COMING, SWIFT HEART!" He grab her in the nick of time as the tree timber down on the ground. He saved her life as she looks at him and said, "Thank you for saving my life, Grumpy Bear. For awhile, I thought you'll be much grumpier," said Swift Heart. "Nothing is grumpier but that thing and Dr. Fright," said Grumpy as Swift Heart kissing him on the lips. Grumpy smiles at her from the lip kissing by Swift Heart as both of them looking at each other and got caught by the monster's mouth. "SWIFT HEART! GRUMPY!," they said. "What are we gonna do now, Tender Heart?," Love-A-Lot Bear asks. "I don't know. But, we got to get them out of there somehow," said Tender Heart Bear. "I say we charge that monster with everything we got. LET'S CHARGE!," said Brave Heart Lion as the Care Bears shouting at him, "NO, BRAVE HEART LION! DON'T!" He's charging at him and using a wooden stick smacking the monster's leg until it got him with his own hand and swallowing him inside. Brave Heart Lion is officially trapped inside. Then, Tender Heart, Love-A-Lot Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon are standing still and about to stare at the monster before they're captured. "CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said Tender Heart Bear. "3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!," all of them shouted and staring at the monster's body, but, it isn't working to stop the monster, then, Bright Heart Raccoon saw Mandy as he shouting at her, "COME ON, BIG HEART! STARE! WHAT DON'T YOU STARE!?," then, Mandy is getting sad because she can't also not a Care Bear animal. Bright Heart Raccoon's sadly disappointed as they're trying to stop when suddenly, the monster grab them all while Dr. Fright's laughing evilly. "YOU CARE BEARS ARE MINE! THE WORLD OF CARING WILL BE CRUSHING BY MY SPECIAL FRIEND! He's careproof and escapeproof so nothing to stop us now. AWAY, MY FRIEND! AWAY!," said Dr. Fright as he jumped on the monster's arm and both of them leaving while the Care Bears are hostages. Mandy crying her eyes because she made a terrible mistake to hurt them and their feelings. It looks like the Care Bears are doomed thanks to Mandy's lying. She's lying down on the rock crying her eyes out from her unthinkable thing she's done to him. "What have I done? (sniffs) I made a bad impression on my love. Which it's much worse I didn't stare because I'm not one of them. (stops sniffing) That Dr. Fright will pay. I maybe not a Care Bear, but, I do care about them. LOOK OUT, DR. FRIGHT, HERE I COME!," said Mandy Fox as she's going swimming to save her lover and his friends. A little later at the old shack, all the Care Bears are in the cells. "This is very discouraging, Tender Heart. He won the battle and we lost. We thought she's one of us," said Brave Heart Lion. "She's not. She's pretending to be one of us to love me," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Sounds pretty romantic, but, it's wrong. Only romantic," said Love-A-Lot Bear. "Yeah. We got to stop Dr. Fright before his mechnical monster to hurt caring," said Tender Heart. "Not so fast, my furry friends. You won't destory my cell bars. It's careproof so your staring niceness won't escape this time," said Dr. Fright. "You won't succeed, you rotten, uncaring monster," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "Why, thank you, my dear rabbit," said Dr. Fright. "Nice flattery, bunny," said Grumpy. Suddenly outside of his own secret shack place, Mandy pops out of the lake and her disguise disappeared and she's very happy for that mistake of hers vanished. She's saw that monster creation by Dr. Fright and she smiles for finding her lover and his friends, too. Dr. Fright laughing evilly and then, Mandy Fox climbs up the rooftop and saw them. "Don't worry, my love and your friends. I'll save you all," said Mandy. She saw a rope and grabbing it tieing around the metal structure and she's holding her grip tightly to be safe for stomping Dr. Fright's evil polt. "Here goes nothing," said Mandy and then, she swings down faster as Dr. Fright's laughing evilly. (KICK!) (OOFTH!) (CRASH!) "IT'S...whoever she is sving us from Dr. Fright," said Tender Heart. She's swings back and stopped safely and said to them, "I'm Mandy Fox, not Big Heart. Listen, I'm so sorry for everything I done to you. Especially to you, Bright Heart. I hope if you have to forgive me." "Hmm. Of course, we'll forgive you if you can get us out of here," said Grumpy. "No problem," said Mandy Fox as she's using her teeth cutting the lock. The Care Bears are leaving their cell and cheering for Mandy's caring until Dr. Fright gets up getting really mad from her and said at them, "YOU WON'T BE GETTING AWAY THIS TIME! (pressing the button to activate the monsterous robot) GET THEM!" The monster is causing chaos rampaging all over the building as one of the metal pieces about to fall down as Love-A-Lot Bear tripped on the wooden piece and fell. She screaming louder as Tender Heart saw her in pearl. "CARE BEAR STARE!," he shouts as his staring power made a heart bubble and the metal piece bouncing away from her to the otherside. Tender Heart gets her up and her eyes opened seeing him. "Thanks for saving my life, Tender Heart," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she kissing Tender Heart on his lips. Tender Heart never been felt that before in his life. "You're a good kisser, Love-A-Lot," said Tender Heart as she shouts, "TENDER HEART, LOOK OUT!" The monster robot grab him and he's in trouble until Bright Heart Raccoon and Mandy got a idea together when they said, "HEY, I GOT A IDEA! WE CAN USE THIS ROPE AND WRAPPING IT'S LEGS! MAKING THE MONSTER GOING BYE-BYE! Huh?" "Well, at least, we got the two smart ones now. LET'S DO IT," said Brave Heart Lion. In not time at all, everyone are walking faster as well as Swift Heart running much faster to wrap the rope around. It worked as the monster was about to fell down fast as Dr. Fright shouts, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! AHH!" Then, the monster got annihilated into metal scrap as Dr. Fright gets up beating up and said, "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! MY MASTERPIECE IS RUINED!" "That's what you get for hurting our love. CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tender Heart Bear as the Care Bear Cousins shouting, "COUSIN CALL!" so now they're staring at Dr. Fright flying away and never return to the forest again. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!," he shouted. "We heard that one before," said Grumpy. Later back at the picnic sight, the Care Bears are packing their stuff into the cloud care and about to go back to Care-A-Lot. "It was some picnic adventure, everyone. At least, everything working out in the end," said Tender Heart Bear. "Yes, indeed, my sweetheart," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she kissing him on the lips again so does Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit until Brave Heart Lion asks, "hey, where's Bright Heart Raccoon?" Mandy Fox was about to cry because her lover boy was about to leave the forest. "I guess this is good-bye, Bright Heart," said Mandy. "Yes. But, not forever. I'll come back to see you again. I promise. I'm glad you learned your lesson about lying," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Yeah, I have. Lying gets you a lot of trouble especially relationships. Next time, I'll be truthful to you from now on," said Mandy Fox. "I'll never forget you, my love. I love you, Mandy," said Bright Heart Raccoon as Mandy said to him, "I love you, too," then, both of them kissing on their lips and he's giving her a heart necklace to contact the Care Bears if she's any help also caring to anyone else as well. "This necklace to call for us including me. If you need any help or someone to care, call us," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "I will," said Mandy Fox. Now, all of the Care Bears are in their cloud car and floating away while Mandy waving goodbye and kiss on her hand and blew to Bright Heart Raccoon's right cheek. Love can do anything without lying to others including relationships, too. The End!